


Danvers Sisters Holidays

by deo-agent (WillowRoseBrook)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Midvale, Secrets, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/deo-agent
Summary: The Danvers sisters spend the holiday season at Midvale with Eliza. Sanvers and developing Karlena. Chapters may alternate focus/point of view.





	1. Chapter 1

“How about you girls make chocolate pretzels!”

            Eliza’s words found Alex mid-bite into a Christmas cookie. She looked up at her mom, wide-eyed and mouth full.

            “That sounds great, Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie replied for her. Eliza smiled.

            “I told you, call me Eliza.”

            Alex swallowed, glancing at Maggie out of the corner of her eye.

            “Suck-up,” she hissed as soon as Eliza was out of the room.

            “What?”

            “Those things take forever to make.”

            “You think mac and cheese is too labor intensive. Besides, you seem more than happy to eat the results.”

            Alex set the cookie down on her plate, giving Maggie a sullen look. She couldn’t hold it long, though, because Maggie’s teasing grin was infectious.

            “Fine, fine. I’ll melt the chocolate.”

            The Danvers sisters had spent Christmas in National City, so Eliza had invited them up to Midvale for the last few days of the year. She invited Maggie too, telling Alex in that knowing voice that if she wanted to bring along _a friend,_ it was perfectly fine. Kara’s guest had been a little less expected, but Eliza welcomed them both with open arms.

            Lena and Kara now sat in the living room, playing some board game Kara had pulled from her childhood closet. Maggie had been giving Alex pointed looks all weekend, every time her sister and the LCorp CEO brushed arms, or shared drinks or childhood memories. Kara’s story was that she had found out that Lena spent Christmas alone, and wouldn’t let her do the same for New Year’s. Maggie’s theory was a little less innocent.

            “So, Danvers, what goes into making these chocolate pretzels?” Maggie was draped over a kitchen chair, watching Alex as she stirred a mug full of melted chocolate chips.

            “Chocolate…and pretzels,” Alex replied, taking a seat at the table. Maggie raised her eyebrows, but turned to face the table as Alex took a seat beside her. They took turns dipping pretzel sticks into the chocolate. Alex popped every other one into her mouth.

            “Impatient.” Maggie shook her head. “They taste better cool.”

            “Do I have to bring up the chicken nugget incident?”

            There were sounds of laughter from the front room, and Maggie raised an eyebrow at Alex.

            “They sure are getting along well." Alex shook her head. "Come on, only friend in the city? Just sleep in my bed with me, it’s queen sized?”

            Alex threw her hands up.

            “I don’t think it’s my place to be commenting on anyone else’s relationships right now.”

            Maggie giggled, leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek.

            “That should do it,” said Alex. She pushed her chair back from the table and stood to carry the pretzels to the fridge. She cleared room on a shelf and slid them in, then turned back to the table to find Maggie scraping the leftover chocolate from the mug with her fingers. She raised her eyebrows, and Maggie raised hers back, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean with a gesture that was simply obscene. Her mouth was smeared with chocolate. She licked her lips, never breaking eye contact with Alex.

            “You are so gay,” Alex laughed, sitting back down by her girlfriend.

            “ _This_ is gay.” Maggie dipped her fingers back into the chocolate and then smeared it over Alex’s lips before leaning in to kiss her. Alex deepened the kiss, and Maggie brought one hand to Alex’s hair. Alex grunted against her lips, and Maggie pulled back for a second.

            “Chocolate,” Alex groaned, “In my hair.”

            Maggie giggled and leaned back in to kiss her. She tasted like chocolate, and Alex was sure she did too.

            “Oh, gross!”

            Alex pulled back to find Kara standing frozen in the doorway. She glanced back to Maggie who was laughing, her hand over her mouth. Kara shook her head and returned to the front room, loudly explaining to Lena that no, she could not have a glass of water right now, due to “activities” that were going on in the kitchen.

            “We were just making out,” grumbled Alex. Maggie was still laughing, and pulled Alex back in for a quick smooch on the cheek.

            “Let’s go play their game with them,” Maggie suggested. 

            Alex began to see Maggie's point, when she found Lena draped over Kara's lap on the couch in the frontroom. Eliza greeted them with a smile.

           

 

            Later, after dinner, when Eliza brought out the trays of Christmas cookies and pretzels, Kara pulled back when they were offered to her.

            “I wouldn’t touch those pretzels if I were you.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Okay, so,” Kara started, “I know the couch wasn’t comfortable last night, so there should be enough room for both of us in here.”

Lena stood grinning in Kara’s room, hands on her hips. The walls were covered in outdated posters and sketches. Kara noticed her looking and shook her head, embarrassed.

“Yeah, I haven’t really—“

“Did you draw these?” Lena asked, taking a step forward to gently touch the corner of a drawing. “They’re good.”

“Yeah. Art used to sort of be my thing.” Kara said, gripping her forearm self-consciously. She stood in silence as Lena made her way around the room, pausing at each piece of sketch paper tacked to the wall. Her heart was fluttering in her stomach for unknown reasons.

Lena stopped at an intricate balcony scene, shaded with light color, and stared at it for a long moment.

“Is this Krypton?” she finally whispered. There was a lump in Kara’s throat.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. Time stopped for a moment as the two women looked at eachother.

“It’s beautiful,” was all Lena said. She stopped the examination of Kara’s room and stepped back to face Kara herself. She was smiling brightly again, and it made Kara smile too.

“So,” said Lena. “Sleeping arrangements.”

“Yes! I usually sleep on the left side, but if you’d rather—“

“Right is fine,” said Lena. “Let me go change quick.”

She left Kara alone in her bedroom, still grinning. There was something about Lena that was infectiously happy. When she smiled, it was so bright, so radiant, and she was so so strong. Kara had never had a friend like her. Quietly, she changed into her nightshirt and pulled back the covers to climb into bed. A few minutes later, Lena appeared in the doorway.

“Aw, I was hoping you’d have some embarrassing sheet set,” she teased as she climbed into bed beside Kara. “Superman, maybe. Butterflies.”

“Superman,” Kara repeated dumbly, eyes widening. Realization suddenly crashed over her: Lena had asked her about Krypton earlier. How could she know? Lena kept talking.

“I had Superman sheets when I was really little, back when he and Lex were still friends.” Lena reached over and turned out the light, leaving the two of them in darkness and silence. Kara was still staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to say to Lena about Krypton, Supergirl…..

“Where’s Alex’s room?” Lena finally asked.

“Across the hall,” Kara replied automatically. She bit her lip. “Why?”

“Did you two ever do this when you were younger? Have sleepovers in each others rooms?”

“A…a few times. Alex and I kind of went through stages. Sometimes she was fed up with me, and sometimes we were best friends.”

“Oh.”

Kara stretched out, accidentally bumping Lena’s leg with her own. She pulled back violently, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest.

“I never really did this when I was little,” Lena said. “Have friends over. Stay up all night telling secrets and watching scary movies.” Kara could tell she was smiling, even in the dark. Her voice had a certain lightness when she did. How could she stay so calm?

“I didn’t either,” Kara admitted. She had never really been close enough to anyone, and besides that there was the danger of her powers. Home had always been her sanctuary, the place where she could take her glasses off and eat an entire box of cereal before falling asleep on the couch. It was the closest thing to being herself a childhood on earth had allowed.

“Your mom’s really nice,” Lena said. “She seems really nice.”

“Yeah,” Kara managed. The tension was becoming evident in her voice.

“Do you remember your parents?”

The quiet question made Kara freeze. She wasn’t even breathing now. Lena knew. The brunette continued speaking.

“Sorry. You don’t have to talk about it.” Silence. “I never met mine. I was just a baby when they left.” Lena shifted, rolling over on her side to face Kara. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the world for a moment. “I always wished that I just met them once. I used to dream about it, as a kid. I’d always wonder if the grocery clerk could be my mom, if the man I passed on the street was my biological father. But at least I don’t have anyone to miss.”

“Lena!” Kara finally spoke up, her voice sharp and almost breaking. Lena pulled back. “You said something about.. Krypton..earlier,” she managed quietly.

“Did I?” asked Lena. There was silence for a moment. She could hear the other girl’s breathing.

“What did you—“ Kara breathed.

“I don’t know what—“ Lena started.

“How…”

“It slipped—“

“I—“

Suddenly Lena sat up.

“Stop stop stop,” she said. She leaned over and flipped the lights back on. “Kara. I’m sorry. It slipped.”

“ _What_ slipped?” Kara asked. She felt like she was going to cry, but she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Well, Kara,” Lena smiled, looking down almost shyly. “It’s a little obvious.”

“What is?”

“Kara.” Lena leaned in close, taking one of Kara’s hands in her own. Their eyes met. Lena was smiling, and Kara’s eyes were wide. It was a little hard to breathe. “I’m so sorry I have to tell you this….Kara, you’re Supergirl.”

Her eyes stayed serious for a moment, then Lena pulled back laughing and collapsed flat on her back, eyes shut, laughter light. Kara took a deep breath, sinking deeper down into the mattress, trying to get her lungs to start working again. Suddenly, she was laughing too.

“How did you know?” she managed, wiping tears from her eyes. Lena gave her a fixed, mocking look, and Kara just laughed harder. “You can’t tell anyone,” she said. “Oh God, Lena. I have to trust you. There aren’t a lot of people who know.”

“Don’t worry,” said Lena. “Sorry. I was going to wait for you to tell me. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“It’s okay.”

Lena let out a long breath. The two lay on their backs in silence once again. Lena reached up and turned off the light.

“Who does know?”

“My mom. Alex, Winn, James Olsen. My cousin, Clark slash Kal-El. J’onn—he’s the head of the DEO.”

“If Alex knows, Maggie probably does too,” Lena pointed out.

“I don’t know.”

“I won’t tell her.”

“Thanks, Lena.”

“No problem. It kind of feels like a real sleepover. Telling secrets, giggling all night.” Kara settled back into the bed, pulling the comforter up over her chest.

“You owe me a secret,” Kara said. Lena was silent, and Kara felt bad almost immediately. A lot of Lena’s secrets were public property—her adoption, her family history of crime. Kara, as Supergirl, already knew about Lena’s mother, and that Lena had betrayed her.

“Come here,” Lena finally said.

“What?”

“Come here. I’m only going to whisper it to you.”

Kara leaned in close, and Lena leaned in the rest of the way, so their faces were almost touching. Lena brought her mouth to Kara’s ear, so close that she could feel her warm breath. What she mumbled was quick and quiet, and even so close, Kara may not have caught it without enhanced hearing.

“I have a crush on Supergirl.”

Lena pulled away, quick, giggling. She flipped the lights off. Kara flopped back, more than a little dumfounded.

“Night, Kara.”

“Good—goodnight.”


End file.
